dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Show Us, Goku! The Power of a Super Saiyan God!
せろ ！ サイヤ ゴッドの力！！ |Rōmaji title = Misero Gokū! Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo no Pawā!! |Literal title = Show Me, Goku! The Power of a Super Saiyan God!! |Series = DBS |Saga = God of Destruction Beerus Saga |Number = 10 |Manga = Battle of Gods |Airdate = September 13, 2015 |English Airdate = March 11, 2017 |Previous = Thanks for Waiting, Lord Beerus! A Super Saiyan God Is Born at Last! |Next = Let's Keep Going, Lord Beerus! The Battle of Gods! }} せろ ！ サイヤ ゴッドの力！！|''Misero Gokū! Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo no Pawā!!|lit. "Show Me, Goku! The Power of a Super Saiyan God!!"}} is the tenth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on September 13, 2015. Its original American airdate was March 11, 2017. Summary After successfully completing the ritual and becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku challenges Beerus to another fight. They rise far above the ship, so as not to risk harming the spectators below. Nobody, most notably Gohan, can sense Goku's energy due to their inability to sense godly ki, which Whis explains only deities can do. At first, Goku is unable to land a single blow due to his inexperience with the form. Goku is shown flailing around in the air due to his body's newly reduced weight, as a result of his Super Saiyan God transformation. Gohan suggests that Goku's current state is not the true power of a Super Saiyan God. Further into the fight, Goku excitedly suggests trying a Kamehameha while in this form. He launches the Kamehameha, which misses Beerus and rips through the sea, causing the Princess Bulma to violently shake. Eventually, Goku and Beerus fly up too far away to be seen, deciding to take the battle to the stars, so Bulma gathers nearly all on the ship into her Capsule Corporation aircraft to get a better view. Meanwhile, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are all starving, and desperate to find the Dragon Balls, until they realize the Balls are no longer on the ship. Pilaf starts bawling and Mai and Shu try to comfort him. Whis then finds them and informs them that he has had the chefs cook more food, and asks them to join him. As Goku gets used to the new form, he is still not fully able to control his movements and fight on par with Beerus. Beerus finally takes Goku seriously, charging a yellowish energy sphere from his finger, and tossing it at Goku. Goku manages to catch it, and push it upwards, but the force of the wind knocks Bulma's spaceship out of control and it falls into the water. Goku unleashes his new powers and charges at Beerus, unleashing a barrage of punches at him. Beerus blocks all but one, and rushes at Goku. Before he can land the punch, Goku jumps behind Beerus, grabs him, and proceeds to mock him by flicking his forehead and chopping his neck, the same set of attacks that Beerus used on him on King Kai's Planet. Beerus proclaims that he and Goku are just like one another in that they each enjoy returning the favour. He asserts that the real battle between the two gods will commence, suggesting that they were warming up, and Goku agrees, revealing that he had not been using his full power; the real Battle of Gods is about to commence. Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are shown sleeping, huddled up against each other before the episode ends. Major Events *Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus begin their battle. *Goku begins to get accustomed to the Super Saiyan God's power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma *Other World **King Kai's Planet **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan God Differences from the manga *Goku and Beerus fight in the sky as opposed to West City and the desert in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 10 (BDS) pt-br:Me mostre, Goku! O poder do Deus Super Saiyajin!! es:Episodio 10 (DBS) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super